Suspicious Fairy Tales
by Senju Yume
Summary: Snape sobrevive a grande guerra bruxa e Minerva o convence a voltar a Hogwarts, mas o que lhe espera dentro das pedras do castelo?


"_**É claro que somos as mesmas pessoas**_

_**Mas pare e perceba como o seu dia-a-dia mudou (...)**_

_**(...) Entre uma e outras vezes se vêem os mesmos defeitos..."**_

**Anacrônico – Pitty.**

**Capitulo Um: Formalidades do Descaso.**

A sensação de que havia se perdido algo não sumia de seu peito, apertado enquanto caminhava pelos corredores escuros da grande escola de Magia e Bruxaria que tanto a abrigou. Lembrava-se claramente por tudo o que passou com os amigos tão queridos durante os seis anos que estiveram juntos e no ultimo somente ela retornara. Era como se cada quadro daquela parede pudesse a parar e contar uma história fantástica, que não seria lá tão grandes coisas justamente porque ela própria havia vivido muitas delas.

Mesmo depois de anos trabalhando ali ela ainda sentia uma pontada de nostalgia quando via o salão cheio de jovens a aprender. E então ao sentar-se novamente o vazio enchia o seu peito. Durante algum tempo achou que fosse a falta dos amigos inseparáveis, pois ainda não se acostumara com o Trio de Ouro incompleto em Hogwarts, era no mínimo entediante. Depois achou que fosse a falta do Diretor e de seus olhos que pareciam radiografar a alma, de certa forma não era mentira, mas ela ainda tinha o quadro dele na sala de Minerva para conversar quando quisesse. Então só podia ser uma coisa. Estava trabalhando de mais! Dividir a turma de Transfiguração com Minerva e Lecionar Poções estavam-na esgotando em demasia.

- Hermione. – cumprimentou a diretora.

- Minerva, você precisa arrumar um professor para lecionar Transfiguração ou Poções! – disse encarando os olhos da diretora. – Ou então vou acabar enlouquecendo e deixando Hogwarts. – ela respirou fundo. - Eu estou ficando cansada demais.

- Hermione eu já disse, não acho ninguém bom o suficiente para nenhum dos cargos.

Os olhos se cruzaram naquele momento, estranhando-se. Eram boas amigas, Hermione podia sempre contar com a antiga professora e Diretora de casa, mas a mulher mais velha estava abusando da boa amizade que tinha.

- Ah, vou fingir que não sei que esteve entrando em contado com o Professor Snape. – Hermione cruzou os braços como uma criança teimosa. – Se ele não é bom não sei mais o que quer dizer bom.

- Você conhece Severo, Hermione ele é um homem muito...

- Não conheço Diretora e gostaria de continuar não o conhecendo, já sofri demais nas mãos daquele morcego crescido.

- E ainda quer que eu o reintegre na cátedra de Poções?

Hermione deu de ombros enquanto tomava o seu suco de abóbora. Minerva a encarava com o cenho franzido, questionando-se sobre a sanidade da Professora.

- Tanto melhor para mim. – falou por fim Hermione. – Poderei assumir Transfigurações finalmente como deseja Minerva e não preciso gostar de um colega de trabalho não é mesmo? E além do mais, estaremos no mesmo patamar, a indiferença dele não me atingirá.

- Ok, vou tentar mais uma vez. Quem sabe não o convenço de alguma forma.

O resto do café da manhã transcorreu normalmente, coruja entravam e saiam; o mesmo falatório...

O jornal foi entregue a cada um dos que o assinava, Hermione Granger levantou-se após a pequena refeição matinal e saiu com o Profeta Diário em mãos. Os alunos acenavam para ela com os rostinhos iluminados, afinal era uma honra ser ensinado por uma mulher como ela.

Gostava dos finais de semana ensolarados, pois podia sentar-se tranquilamente a beira do Lago Negro e ler o Profeta Diário e cartas que eventualmente recebia. Desta vez, havia os dois. Havia uma grande foto dos Chudley Cannons, todos sorrindo e acenando. Havia um rapaz pequeno que sacudia o pomo de ouro e Hermione localizou facilmente Ronald Weasley com toda a sua estatura. Sorriu para a foto. Sobre ela lia-se: Chudley Cannons Ganham Campeonato.

Hermione sabia o que significava ganhar um campeonato, havia vivido muitas dessas vitórias pelo Time da Grifinória com seus amigos. Era fato que ela não gostava do jogo, e nem de voar, mas sabia exatamente o que sentiam seus amigos. Encheu o peito de felicidade, Ron estava se dando muito bem como goleiro profissional.

Havia também uma carta assinada por Harry Potter, ela a leu entre risos, achava uma graça o carinho que ele e Gina tinham um com o outro. Reconheceu a letra da cunhada em algumas partes da carta dizendo coisas como: "O Harry chora toda a noite sentindo falta dos amigos!"

E tão logo ela terminou de ler seus olhos pousaram sobre a superfície do lago negro, ondulante, mostrando a vida que existe abaixo dela. Lembrou-se então de ter estado lá em baixo, como a preciosidade de Krum. Sentiu a face corar ao lembrar o feitiço que a adormeceu.

"Descia as escadas do hall de entrada acompanhada de perto por Ron. Ainda tinha que acalmá-lo para algo que nem sabia o que. Havia também a garota Corvinal, Cho Chang e uma garotinha loira. Intrigada Hermione olhou ao redor, esperavam por eles os quatro diretores de casa, Filio Flitwick aproximou-se da estudante de sua casa e a chamou para conversar, ficando quase na ponta de seus pés para alcançar a cintura da garota. O mesmo fez Pamona Sprout com a menina loira, segurando-a pela mão com carinho, Lufa-lufas e suas manias. Ron olhou para Hermione e soltou um muxoxo de medo ao ver Snape se aproximar com Minerva. Respirou fundo e encarou a diretora.

- Senhorita Granger...

- Desculpe interromper Professora, mas talvez Ron sinta-se melhor indo com a senhora.

A mulher olhou para o outro aluno de sua casa, completamente acuado pela proximidade de Snape, reencontrou os olhos castanhos de Hermione, eles imploravam a libertação do amigo cedendo a sua própria condenação. Minerva se aproximou então do ruivo.

- Senhor Weasley, venha, acalme-se precisamos conversar um pouco sobre...

A distância tornou surda a conversa dos dois para Hermione, ela ainda pode ver a mão da Diretora dar pequenas palmadinhas no ombro do ruivo. E naquele momento virou-se e encarou o temível professor de poções. Até mesmo ela temia o que ele poderia dizer, não bastava tudo o que sofria por ser estudiosa?

- Senhorita Granger.

- Professor Snape.

E se encararam, os olhos dela falharam e suas bochechas se aqueceram, estava corada na frente do morcego das masmorras. Não era viável.

Snape apontou a varinha para o rosto da garota divertindo-se ao ver ela se afastar alguns passos.

- Se eu quisesse fazer algo Granger, já o tinha feito. Acalme-se garota, é necessário um feitiço se quiser ser resgatada por aquele búlgaro metido a besta.

Ela estacou no chão, como Snape sabia sobre Krum e ela? E porque ele ainda mantinha a varinha apontada para ela? A boca da garota começou a abrir-se, mas as perguntas morreram em sua garganta quando o feitiço a atingiu em cheio, sem chances, sem aviso. A consciência fugia enquanto suas pernas falhavam e um par de braços fortes a amparavam. Perdeu-se no perfume amadeirado.

Acordou molhada, com Victor Krum ao seu lado. Estavam dentro do lago negro e sua cabeça parecia girar.

- Pem vinda Herm-on-nini.

- Obrigada.

Seus pulmões doíam demais, suas narinas ardiam e a garganta arranhava como se tivesse passado por uma forte gripe. Sorriu ao ver o chocolate quente que Madame Pince trazia e o cobertor que a diretora de sua casa colocava sobre si."

Hermione não sabia que tinha aquela memória, talvez fosse o fato de que naquela época era mais importante saber como Harry estava e então a mente cansada de Hermione a fizera se esquecer de como fora enfeitiçada. Ignoraria novamente, afinal, Severo Snape não merecia nem uma parte de suas memórias. Nem nada, ele era um mal agradecido.

- Problemas Minerva? – Perguntou a voz de Dumbledore vinda de seu quadro.

- Preciso trazer Severo de volta as masmorras Alvo.

O silêncio era quebrado apenas pelos pigarros dos outros quadros, Minerva andava de um lado para o outro tentando ter alguma idéia de como faria para que Severo Snape voltasse a Hogwarts. Os olhinhos azuis de Dumbledore seguiam a Diretora de um lado a outro por trás de seus óculos de meia lua.

- O que faço Alvo? – perguntou por fim, afinal quem conhecia mais Severo Snape do que Dumbledore?

- Achei que fosse ignorar-me. – ele disse sorrindo. – Cobre um favor em meu nome, diga que é temporário e em hipótese alguma diga a ele que a Senhorita Granger está aqui!

Minerva encarava o quadro com a testa franzida, entendia os dois homens terem ainda favores e dividas pendentes, o que não entendia era porque Hermione se envolvia daquela maneira. Afinal sempre soube que Snape não suportava a garota simplesmente por ela ser genial. Por fim, sem receber nenhuma explicação ela acatou a ajuda de Alvo, prepararia o seu argumento e iria à busca do carrancudo mestre de poções.

Não se passavam das quatro da tarde quando Minerva desaparatou em uma rua trouxa pouco movimentada, assustando um gato com o 'crack' do feitiço, ela olhou para ver se estava no local certo. Era uma rua pequena, quase toda comercial, salvo por meia dúzia de apartamentos baratos sobre algumas lojas. Subiu as escadas do prédio, segurando no corrimão oxidado, chegando logo ao topo e encontrando uma porta de metal rústico. Era mesmo ali que aquele mal agradecido morava? Bateu com o nó dos dedos e o som se propagou de forma estranha, como se não tivesse nada naquele local.

Ia desistir e voltar para Hogwarts quando a porta se abriu a Severo Snape se destacou na claridade que vinha de dentro.

- Minerva? – ele franziu o cenho acentuando mais a falha anatômica que era denominada nariz. – Se veio aqui para...

- Severo, ao menos eu posso falar por que eu vim aqui? Depois pode me jogar os cachorros ou o que quer que o senhor tenha como animal de estimação.

Relutante ele permitiu a passagem da ex-colega de trabalho, não a ofereceu nada, não queria que ela tivesse a desculpa de ter de terminar alguma bebida para continuar ali dentro quando ele a mandasse embora.

- O que quer então?

- Que lecione Poções em Hogwarts. – ela disse ao sentar-se sem o convite dele.

- Não! Eu não leciono mais! Chega de salas escuras, chega de cabeças ocas... Chega de sabe-tudo irritantes.

Minerva virou o seu olhar, não queria encarar o antigo comensal, ele poderia achar uma brecha para ler o que ela estava pensando.

- Severo, não é permanente... – E então se levantou. – É uma cobrança de divida que tem com Alvo, apenas enquanto eu consigo alguém com tantas qualificações quanto você!

A pompa encheu o peito do homem carrancudo, ofereceu o sofá a Minerva e sentou-se em uma poltrona.

- Quem ocupa o cargo de Defesa atualmente? Potter?

- Não, o Senhor Potter preferiu o Ministério, é Auror.

- Então quem?

- O rapaz Krum. – ela respondeu a contra gosto.

- O búlgaro? Aquele com a cara amarrada e sotaque ridículo? – Severo franziu o cenho.

- Exatamente, e Longbotton assumiu a cátedra de Herbologia.

- Nunca entendi como ele era tão bom em Herbologia e péssimo em poções. – comentou curvando-se sobre os joelhos.

- Talvez fosse o professor carrancudo que lhe ensinava. – Minerva sorriu. – Francamente Severo, você poderia ter pegado mais leve com eles.

- Não eram maus métodos de fato Minerva. – ele disse em sua própria defesa. - Houve aqueles que aproveitaram meus ensinamentos.

- Realmente poucos. E então?

- Quem ocupava a minha sala?

O ponto que ela queria a todo custo evitar, olhou ao redor para a sala bem iluminada e forrada por prateleiras com livros. Mas os olhos de Severo Snape eram como imãs e ela o encarou.

- Uma jovem em formação. E então. Concorda em voltar temporariamente?

- Tudo bem Minerva, mas aviso a você ficarei até o final do ano letivo, nem um dia a mais!

Severo e Minerva conversaram sobre a volta do professor, ele retornaria na segunda para a primeira aula. Tudo acertado ele acompanhou a Diretora até a porta, e ao despedir-se a mulher desaparatou com um sorriso irritante nos lábios. Snape fechou a porta e encarou sua sala, respirou fundo. Voltaria para o martírio que lhe era Hogwarts.

Respirou profundamente, ao menos conseguiria fugir de Potter e seus amiguinhos inconvenientes. Esticou seus dedos então até o pescoço e sentiu as duas pequenas cicatrizes em forma de fendas que sobraram do ataque de Nagini.

- Eu devia estar morto. – ele disse sério.

"Snape sentia a dor das presas venenosas de Nagini em sua carne, sentia o veneno correndo por suas veias, era inevitável o seu fim. O alivio não veio quando a cobra o largou ao chão, ainda teve tempo e concentração suficiente para entregar a Potter a lembrança. Seu fim era certo, era necessário.

Mas a morte não devia ser boa o suficiente, afinal ele não devia ir para o céu, então porque sentia o calor o envolver? Porque perfume de frésias tomavam seus pulmões com tanta voracidade? E o que corria quente por seu rosto enquanto algo em seu ferimento queimava?

Pouco a pouco a visão foi tornando-se clara, e olhos lhe observavam brilhosos de apreensão, provavelmente haviam chorado. Apoiava-se em algo macio, e novamente sentiu o toque quente em sua face, não eram dedos, era algo mais aveludado, lábios talvez, e então o perfume de frésias, e a escuridão o tomou.

Acordou em Saint Mungus sozinho, quem quer que o tenha ajudado o fizera por pena e certamente não queria o agradecimento de um ex comensal."

Severo Snape juntou tudo o que precisaria e despachou com um feitiço para Hogwarts, trancou sua casa e desaparatou. Hogsmeade era exatamente como ele lembrava-se, nestes três anos nada mudara no mundo dos bruxos, ao menos não visualmente. Andou até os portões do castelo e encontrou Minerva o esperando.

- Bom Dia. – Ela disse e os portões se abriram.

Hermione Granger tomava o seu suco de abobora matinal quando uma coruja caiu a sua frente sujando a sua veste púrpura de mingau de aveia.

- Errol! – exclamou tirando a carta da pata da coruja. – Francamente não entendo porque Molly ainda manda essa coruja sendo que tem uma em perfeitas condições de voar.

Enfiou a carta num bolso interno e limpou a frente da veste com a varinha. Os burburinhos começaram e Hermione sabia exatamente que Victor Krum acabara de entrar no local.

- Pom dia Herr-mionny. – a cada dia ele conseguia melhorar o inglês carregado.

- Bom dia Victor!

- E a Dirretorra?

- Não sei, ela tem andado ocupada ultimamente, eu acabo me sobrecarregando.

Victor serviu mais um pouco de suco para Hermione e para si próprio, eram bons amigos, embora Krum, vez ou outra ainda tentava ser algo mais.

- Estar muito sobrecarregada Herr-mionny, ser porfessorra, dirretorra de casa e Vice Dirretorra.

- Ah sim, você se esqueceu que eu leciono duas matérias.

- Verdade, você ser uma ótima pessoa, se ser eu em seu lugarr terria desistido a tempo.

Hermione e Krum riram juntos por um tempo, até que um grande alvoroço começava no Hall de entrada. Pedindo licença ao búlgaro, Hermione encaminhava-se para o local do alarde. Havia muitas pessoas tentando ver o que acontecia do lado de fora, Hermione com a varinha em mãos aumentou o tom da sua voz.

- Voltem para os seus afazeres se não quiserem perder pontos para a casa de vocês! – Ela viu todos os rostos se voltarem para ela. – Agora!

E no segundo seguinte, os alunos se dispersavam, de costas para a porta dupla ela via os alunos acalmarem-se.

- Obrigada por isso. – disse a voz de Minerva McGonagall ao apoiar a mão no ombro da outra.

- Não por isso Minerva, e a propósito onde é que... – ela virou-se e a fala morreu em sua garganta ao ver Severo Snape.

Eles se encararam por um minuto, e se não fosse pelo autocontrole, Snape teria deixado o seu queixo cair. Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio, mesmo porque ela mesma quem tinha dito a Diretora que o chamasse de volta.

Um sorriso forçado, sorrido de lado pintou a face de Hermione com desconforto. Ela não sabia que aquilo fosse ser tão complicado.

- Olá. – ela disse ríspida demais, não sabia como chamá-lo dali para frente. – Snape.

Severo Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto reparava na Senhorita Granger. Ainda era baixinha, ainda tinha aquele ar de sabe-tudo, mas uma coisa não estava mais ali, não se parecia mais com uma menina e sim com uma jovem mulher.

- Hermione, Severo, vamos tenho que repassar aos alunos o novo calendário escolar.

O Salão principal nunca antes estivera tão silencioso, os olhinhos curiosos seguiam a massa negra que era Severo Snape. E então antes de sentarem-se Minerva se pronunciou.

- Meus caros alunos, sinto em dizer-lhes que a Professora Granger não mais lecionará Poções. – um coro de 'ahhh' foi ouvido. – Mas assumirá completamente Transfiguração! – E com este anuncio ouviram-se muitos 'vivas'.

Snape olhou para a garota, não, mulher do outro lado de Minerva, ela sorria para todos com uma beleza esplêndida como se fosse uma estrela fulgurante. Então era ela quem assumira a sua cadeira. A linha de pensamento de Snape foi cortada com uma enorme reclamação no Salão, certamente Minerva devia ter dado as 'boas novas'. Ele sorriu, ainda era temido pelos alunos. Sua fama resistia.

O restante do café da manhã fora pontuado por risos de Hermione enquanto ela conversava com o Búlgaro Krum.


End file.
